The Best
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Cowley's best team is formed. But will they survive their first mission?


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this story. I am making no money from this story. I do own the plot in this story. I am tired of saying story. I will get on with the story.  
;-)  
  
The Best  
  
Come on King! You can do better than that! What are you playing at? The instructor's voice droned on but the two men fighting on the mat ignored him. The semi- circle of men around the mat were silent, intent on the battle that had now been raging for almost thirty minutes. King was tired, his face was red and and his movements were becoming less co-ordinated.  
  
His opponent however was not so affected. His cheeks were only slightly flushed and his movements were as graceful as they had been when the fight began.  
I hope every- one is watching this. The instructor had started talking again.  
This is a shining example of what not to do during a fight. Keep your eye's on King and make note of his actions. He's slowing down, getting less co-ordinated.  
The other men watching hadn't shifted their attention from the fight and only King himself heard what was being said. The centre of the semi- circle broke suddenly as the two fighters rolled towards them, one throwing himself and the other being thrown.  
  
Macklin quickly stepped over and prevented the two from lunging for each other again.  
Thank you gentlemen, he said, his voice thick with sarcasm over the gentle'. An excellent fight, for some. His eyes came to rest on King, taking in his heaving chest and laboured breathing.  
Not looking to well King. Perhaps a little more fitness training will be useful for you.   
King flushed even redder at the criticism and mumbled a sullen sounding,  
Yes sir, before shuffling back in to his place in the semi- circle that had now reformed itself once again around the edge of the mat.  
  
Thank you every body. I think that will do for today. As the men walked off towards the changing room, a few mutters of surprise broke out that Macklin had said nothing about the way that King's opponent had handled himself. As they entered the locker area, a few of them walked over to him.  
Nice fight pal, said one, slapping his back lightly.  
said another, you handled yourself really well out there.   
  
The man seemed a little uncomfortable with all the attention, but he said nothing and the others didn't notice. The congratulations continued as they headed in to the showers.  
Could you teach me some of that stuff? asked one hopefully. Whatever the hell that stuff was.  
A chorus of agreement echoed this. A smile slid across the still silent man's face as he realised no- one could make head or tail of his fighting technique.  
I'd be surprised if any of you did recognise many of those moves, he commented at last. I learnt them on the street, not a training class.  
  
The group of men fell silent at that statement, each obviously expecting more to be added to this. But the shower under which the object of their attention had been standing turned off and the man in question walked out towards his locker, leaving a puzzled silence behind him.  
  
  
  
The next day, Macklin paired every body up for their training exercise of the day. Only after all but three people had been given a partner did he realise there was an odd number of people with him.   
Whose missing? he asked.  
King. He wrenched his shoulder yesterday when he fell. Macklin nodded.  
  
All right then. You two team up. You get on the assault course. If King isn't back in tomorrow some one else can go through this with you.   
If he was expecting a response, he didn't get one. Instead he was left to chase after the rest of the men as the solitary figure made his way outside to the main assault course.   
  
Expecting the man to get started immediately, Macklin was surprised to see him stop and look over in the direction of the road. Even more of a surprise was Cowley's car pulling in to the yard. Telling the men to begin, Macklin hurried out.  
greeted Cowley. How are the latest recruits shaping up?  
Not bad sir. Might be able to make something of them.  
Cowley smiled slightly and then gestured towards the lone figure making his was to the beginning of the assault course.  
Is there a reason for that? he asked.  
Yes sir. One of the lads, King I think, didn't show up today. We're on to the partner exercises and didn't have enough men.  
  
That's why I'm here. King has expressed his desire to drop off the course.  
Macklin sighed.  
It's a pity. He was a good fighter. Is that the only reason you came down here?  
No. I'm delivering your new trainee. Call that man back. They can team up for this exercise and you can get the introductions over with later.  
The training's already started sir. If he starts now he'll be at a huge disadvantage.  
Oh I don't think so. He's an ex- police man, he's already done some of the relevant training.   
  
Without another word, Cowley stepped back in to his car and it was reversing out of the yard before the door was properly closed. Macklin hadn't even realised that another man had exited the car until he felt some one touch his shoulder.  
Turning, he found himself confronted with the greenest eyes he had ever seen, topped by a riot of curly auburn hair. Taking a step back he noticed the man was holding out a hand in greeting.  
  
he said, by way of greeting.  
Macklin. Brian Macklin, Macklin replied. Now I suppose I should introduce you to your partner for today.  
Raising his voice, he called out just in time to stop the man from beginning the course. As he came running over, Macklin turned back to face Doyle again.  
Doyle? Is that right? At the answering nod, he turned again.  
  
Bodie, meet Doyle. Doyle, Bodie. The two shook hands and then stood still, taking careful stock of each other.  
We don't have time to introduce you to the rest of the team today Doyle so I'll do it tomorrow. Bodie, you and Doyle are going to be partners during the training mission for today.   
  
Take Doyle in, show him round, and then get started.  
He stood for a long while after they had left, watching what he could see of the training through the windows.  
Heaving a sigh, he ran back in through the doors.  
  
  
Doyle! Bodie! The yell echoed around the warehouse and everyone present winced before turning to the two men. They had all been introduced to Doyle as they had entered that morning. No one had said any thing but they were all thinking that he didn't look tough enough to join CI5. None of them had watched him and Bodie going through the training exercise the preceding day.  
  
As they walked over to where Macklin was standing, Bodie inclined his head slightly.  
Wonder what's up with him?  
Must be your fault mate, came the equally quiet reply, I haven't been here long enough to get in his bad books.  
Bodie laughed.  
You've been here more than five minutes sunshine, that's more than long enough to get in his bad books. Doyle was spared having answer by Macklin walked over to meet them.  
  
You two beat records on the training exercise yesterday. I'm pacing everyone else through it again today. I want you two to go out and go through the assault course.  
Out there? Today? Now?  
Yes Bodie out there and of course today. I wouldn't have told you now if I didn't intend for you to do it now would I?  
But it's raining!  
His complaint went unheard as the rest of the trainees had started exiting the locker area and Bodie and Doyle were left alone. For a long moment they just looked at each other, then Doyle smiled.  
  
C'mon. Sooner we get started sooner we finish right? Who knows if we're really good, we may finish before that lot. That'll make em happy wont it?  
Guessing correctly that Bodie's answer would just be another compliant, Doyle didn't wait for a response. Instead he took off running towards the assault course, leaving Bodie to catch up.  
  
  
I just can't understand it sir. They're the best two you've got, when they're working together. But no one else here can get close. I've tried getting them to work in different teams but it all goes wrong. As soon as I put them back together, they work so well they beat records I thought it was impossible to make!  
Cowley listened to Macklin with a smile on his face.  
Stop trying to split them up Brian, he said after listening for a good five minutes. If they work that well together, well, I don't want to lose a good team.  
  
He hear Macklin sigh. The men training were supposed to work with every one else at least once in order to allow them to adjust their way of working to compliment the actions of their partner. Keeping two people working together so soon in to the training was the one thing instructors were ordered not to do.   
I suppose your right sir. They are a damn good team. If they keep it up, they'll be your best.  
Cowley sat in thought for a long time after Macklin had hung up.  
  
They'll be your best.'  
It was unlike Brian to have such a strong opinion of his operatives. They were either adequate or dead.  
They'll be your best.'  
If that was how deeply they had impressed Brian, maybe he should go down and watch them. See what he thought.  
  
They'll be your best.'  
He couldn't get it out of his head. He'd had some good teams in the past, people it would be hard for any one to beat. If these two were as good as Brian obviously thought they were, maybe, just maybe, they would be good enough.  
  
They'll be your best.'  
Standing up suddenly, Cowley made his decision and started off for the warehouse.  
  
  
They were good. Damn good. He had watched them finish the exercise before every one else, and then observed as they sparred with each other before going through a two on two street fight. He was impressed. Their skills complimented each other perfectly. Where one was weak the other was strong and they seemed to know exactly where the other was going to be, never getting in each others way.  
  
Impressive,' he thought to himself. Very impressive.'  
What do you think? asked Macklin, coming up behind him and noticing who he was watching.  
They are good Brian. Good in here. But will they work together so well when they're out on the streets?  
I don't see why not. They've both been on the streets before now, Doyle as a cop and Bodie as a mercenary. Different versions maybe,but dirty streets none the less. They both know what they need to do to survive.  
For themselves or for each other?  
  
  
Catching Cowley's surprised look Macklin grinned before continuing.  
Doyle had partners in the force. Bodie never worked alone in Angola. They can look out for each other as easily as they look out for themselves. It's second nature to them.  
No response was forthcoming. Macklin turned to see Cowley had walked away. His brow furrowed but he made no comment. Some things were not worth commenting on.   
Others however, were.  
  
Striding over to the mat where Bodie and Doyle were fighting, Macklin waited until they had effectively dispatched their opponents before barking out their names.  
Assault course now! I was watching you two yesterday and I want you to do it again, as a team.  
I thought we did that yesterday.  
Macklin's response to Bodie's remark was cut off by Doyle  
  
Teams aren't formed this early on in training Bodie. This is when they gauge how well we work with other people.  
We don't work with other people Doyle. Or hadn't you noticed?  
I noticed. I think they want to see if we carry on working as well together as we have been.  
  
As the progress of the two took them further away from him, Macklin was unable to hear their conversation, but what he had heard made him grin. Even after several weeks of training together, he'd heard new partners chatting nervously as a couple on a blind date. Bodie and Doyle were already chatting in the easy manner of long time friends.  
  
Before he had time to wonder about how much time they had been spending together outside of training, a yell echoed across the warehouse and he hurried over to see what was wrong.  
  
  
As it happened, Bodie and Doyle were spending quite a bit of time together.  
I reckon they're gonna keep us together as partners after this.  
That bother you?  
Not really. You?  
Not really.  
  
A companionable silence pervaded the room. The football game had long since finished and all the beer had been either finished or forgotten. Neither man really felt the need to say anything. As so often happens with easy friendships, the first few days had been spent getting to know each other, and in the days after that, each man had found the company of the other slipping in to a matter of routine.  
  
During training, this familiarity with each other had proved essential for when they were partnered. However it was also responsible for throwing them off when they were partnered with other people.  
  
I don't think we're giving them much of a choice you know. We don't exactly try to work with any body else to hard.  
Bodie looked up at the words.  
How do you mean? I try my hardest with everyone I've been partnered with. Is it my fault they can't match me as well as you do?  
  
Doyle laughed.  
That's what I mean. You're supposed to alter your moves to match theirs, it's not all down to them. We don't bother to try to adjust to anyone else. We just assume they'll know how we both operate because we know how we both operate.  
What's it matter? We work well enough together. I think we'd make a good team.  
What if they decide the inflexibility we've been displaying is cause enough to throw us out of the organisation? Did you think of that?  
  
Bodie paused, obviously pondering what Doyle had just said.  
You don't think they would do you? he asked finally.  
I doubt it.  
There you go then.  
Bodie stretched luxuriously and then looked back up at Doyle who was lounging on the couch.  
No problems sunshine.  
Doyle frowned at the nick- name and aimed a mock punch, making Bodie roll away laughing.  
Hmmm... now you've made me think of moving, I guess I'd better be going. We've got training early tomorrow.  
You look comfortable enough there. Why don't you stay for the night?  
All right.  
  
Not long after, the flat was dark and the breathing of the two occupants had evened out. But outside, someone was waiting, someone who had no intention of going to sleep.  
Someone who wanted to make sure that the two men his mind was focused on wouldn't get the chance to rest peacefully for long.  
  
  
Right. Bodie, Doyle. You did well enough on this last time so this time I want you to run through it with other people next to you and see how well you do then.  
An apprehensive glance passed between the two men that wasn't missed by Macklin. He signed to himself. He' d only had one pair like that before now and he hadn't been able to get them to work properly with other people either. Still, Cowley had called earlier and, contradicting himself, had ordered him to try.  
  
He stood still and watched as the men he was training ran to the course he had rigged up. As all the other teams were talking about the best way to get though it, Bodie and Doyle were acting as though their respective partners didn't exist. Macklin sighed out loud as he noticed that. If they didn't communicate with their partners, they would never make it through the course.   
  
Well, there's nothing I can do about it.'  
Macklin stood back and watched as Bodie started the course with his partner a few steps behind.   
Point number one,' though Macklin, Bodie and Doyle are never more than two steps apart.'  
He continued his silent assessment until he saw the pair prepare to go through the window, then he turned his attention to Doyle and his partner, gesturing for them to start.  
Smaller distance this time.  
Doyle hasn't got such a problem with other people then. But he still doesn't look as good as usual.'  
  
As before, Macklin silently made mental notes about Doyle's performance. There was no major problem until the end of the course, at the window. Macklin watched as Doyle prepared to jump. Just as his feet left the platform, there was an ominous creaking and before anybody, least of all Doyle could react, the bottom of the rope separated from the top and sent Doyle plummeting down to the concrete floor below him.  
There was a sickening thud as Doyle's head met with the floor. Then silence ruled the warehouse.  
  
  
Bodie was the first to react. With an almost deafening cry of,  
he bolted across the mats and was on his knees next to the fallen man in a matter of seconds. Macklin was hot on his heels and was kneeling by Doyle only a few seconds later. After checking his pulse, Macklin barked out an order for an ambulance. Five of the men who had been standing as if frozen all suddenly broke their stances and ran for the small office at his yell. Bodie seemed to have been struck dumb.  
  
  
An hour later, Cowley strode in to the hospital and was confronted by the sight of every man currently in training filling the waiting room. Some sitting, some standing, but they were definitely all there. His eyes quickly searched out Macklin and he walked purposely over to him, men either side getting out of his way as he approached. As he got closer to Macklin, Cowley was surprised to see that the man he was trying to talk to seemed to be ignoring him.  
  
  
greeted Macklin, getting to his feet as he did.  
What happened?  
One of the lads fell from the rope.  
  
Doubt it sir. The rope broke just as he left the platform.  
Shock registered on Cowley's face. He left it there.  
It broke! How did that happen? I though all the equipment was checked before any body used it.  
It was. I checked it myself this morning before the session started. I don't know what could have happened but somehow it broke and threw Doyle to the floor.  
  
Cowley winced as he imagined the pain that the impact must have caused.  
Have the doctors said anything?  
Not yet. He's still unconscious and they won't know anything until he's woken up.  
The man sitting next to Macklin smothered something that seemed suspiciously like an angry remark and Cowley turned to him.  
  
Did you have something to add?  
No sir. The man looked up as he talked and Cowley caught sight of blue eyes and realised that it was the second half of what had been shaping up as his best team. He placed his hand on his shoulder and the man looked up again.  
I'm sorry about this son. But I know what he's been through already in the force and trust me he's been in worse spots that this. He'll get through this just like he's always done before.  
  
Cowley wasn't sure if that was the best thing to say but it seemed to work. The man, Bodie,' he suddenly remembered, looked down again but a spark of life had returned to his eyes. Now all they could do was wait and hope that Doyle was ok. Otherwise, Cowley was afraid that spark would go out completely.  
  
Outside the hospital was waiting a man. Not to go and visit   
someone. Not to go and see a doctor. But to try and establish how successful his trick with the rope had been.  
  
  
He woke up about three hours ago. He was very confused and most of what he said was quite slurred but that's normal with a concussion.  
Are you sure that it's nothing more serious?  
Pretty sure. His neck will be quite stiff for a few days. I'd recommend he not rest it to much, it will prolong the muscle stiffness, and of course his head will be quite painful for a while. How long is hard to say but I'd imagine he will experience occasional dizzy spells and headaches are a definite. He will have to take it as easy as he can for at least a week. Ideally two.  
Thank you doctor you've been most helpful.  
  
Breaking the connection, Cowley sat back and breathed a sigh of relief before phoning the warehouse and telling Macklin to inform the men with him that Doyle was recovering.   
Be sure to tell Bodie before you tell the others Brian, give him a chance to get himself in hand before having to cope with the reactions of the others.  
  
Yes sir. I'm sure they'll all be happy to hear he's getting better. It's surprising how popular that man's become. Did you know he's been giving some of them fighting lessons? I just found out yesterday. Apparently he started up a gym in his old neighbourhood and one of this lot remembered him giving lessons to the kids who went there. As far as I can tell, Bodie is the only one who isn't training with him and that's because he's helping in the teaching.  
  
After hanging up, Cowley allowed his mind to wonder for a while. He'd read about the gym, but he'd had no idea Doyle had taught self defence there.  
But that would explain how well he handles himself in a fight. Policemen aren't taught that extensively.'  
After thinking for a few minutes longer, Cowley left his office and headed to the hospital.  
  
  
Sir? What are you doing... I mean, good to see you.  
Cowley smiled to himself at the young man's obvious embarrassment and then smiled at the man himself, putting him at ease immediately.  
It's good to see you looking so well Doyle. You gave us all quite a scare, especially Bodie.  
No kidding. He's been in to see me a couple of times. This morning was the only time I was actually awake enough to talk to him properly though.  
  
Well I suppose the doctor has told you to take is easy for the next week or two hasn't he?  
Yes sir. Will this affect my training?  
Actually no. That's why I'm here. I've watched you a few times training and I've seen your record. Very impressive, for both instances. In light of how well you have been performing, I'm taking you off training and on to active duty as soon as you have a clean bill of health. You'll be informed of your operative number as soon as the paper has been formally processed of course.  
  
Of course sir. Thank you.  
Well, if that's all... Cowley held out his hand but Doyle didn't take it.  
Can I ask you something sir?  
Of course.  
Well, Bodie and I, we've been working together in the training for the last two weeks or so now.  
That's right. You work well together, you're both good but together you could be my best.  
  
Well, I was just wondering why Bodie and I were split up on Wednesday. I mean I know it's Macklin and your discretion of course, but I was just curious.  
Split up? I told Brian to keep you two together. I can't afford to lose a team as good as you and Bodie. I think I'll have to have a talk with Brian, I can't have any of my men disobeying my orders, no matter what their position within my organisation is.  
No sir.  
What? Oh never mind. I have to get going.  
At the door Cowley turned and looked back at Doyle, not noticing the bemused expression on his face.  
By the way Doyle, how are you feeling?  
Oh fine sir. I should be out either this evening or tomorrow morning.  
Well, don't drive yourself will you?  
No sir. Bodie made me promise I'd call him to give me a lift.  
Good, good. I look forward to handing you your first mission.  
Thank you sir.  
  
But Cowley had already left and Doyle found himself thanking thin air. Leaning back on to his pillow, Doyle thought back over the conversation and started grinning.   
If that was a normal conversation, I think I'm going to enjoy working with Mr. Cowley very much.  
  
  
The angry cry echoed around the small room, shattering the silence, and the sound of smashing glass soon joined it.  
Damn them all to hell! More smashing followed this and soon every breakable item had been relocated to the floor.  
After a deep, calming breath, the shouting and throwing stopped and silence reigned in the small room once again.  
  
  
All right there sunshine?  
Doyle grimaced at the motherly attitude his friend seemed to have developed.  
'Course I'm all right. I hit my head not my legs.  
Bodie just laughed.  
All right, all right, just checking. He sobered up suddenly as Doyle sat down.  
I heard that you got taken off training yesterday. Is that right?  
replied Doyle, I was hoping to tell you before Cowley did. I've been put on active duty, pending a clean bill of health of course. A sudden grin lit up Bodie's features.  
  
That's great! he exclaimed. Cowley came to see me this morning and said I was on active duty starting next week or when my partner is cleared by the doctors. We're going to be partners just like I said!  
Way hey! yelled Doyle, jumping off the couch, caught up in Bodie's enthusiasm. They both collapsed after a few minutes jumping round the room like teenagers. As usual, they let the silence fall, both feeling comfortable enough with the presence of the other to negate any verbal communication.  
  
After a few minutes though, the two were shaken out of their peace by glass showering over them as a rock was hurled through the window. They both jumped up and Bodie ran to the window.  
  
Who the hell did that? Looking out the window, he strained his eyes in the dark, trying to see if any body was hanging around or running away. Unable to see anyone, he sighed in slight frustration and turned away from the window, noticing as he did that Doyle wasn't next to him as he had thought.   
  
Completing the turn Bodie saw Doyle had sunk to the floor, ragged breathing shaking his chest and shoulders.  
Bodie froze for a second and than practically flew across the room. Placing one hand around Doyle's shoulders and the other around his waist, he lowered him gently to the floor.  
Ray? Ray! What is it sunshine?  
Doyle managed to gasp. Bodie remembered the doctor telling them it may happen, but he couldn't remember what he was supposed to do to help it pass. It was almost five minutes later when Bodie noticed Doyle's breathing was evening out. Not long after, green eye's flickered open and locked on blue.  
  
Sorry mate. Didn't mean to scare you.  
Don't be ridiculous. The doctor warned us it would probably happen. Not your fault.  
A weak grin followed this.  
  
Bodie placed a hand on Doyle's shoulder as he tried to sit up.  
Not so fast. I don't want you sitting up to soon and getting dizzy again, it didn't look like much fun.  
It wasn't, Doyle agreed. I was only gonna see if there was a note around the rock.  
  
Bodie laughed and received a glare in return.  
Always is in films you know.  
Bodie shook his head and reached over to the rock.  
I don't believe it. I just don't believe it.  
A quiet chuckle sounded behind him and he turned back to Doyle.  
  
What are you doing sitting up?  
I'm resting against the couch, it's hardly an exertion.  
Eye's narrow in mock suspicion, Bodie scooted over to the couch and sat next to Doyle, resting his back against the couch too. Once they were both comfortable, Bodie carefully pulled away the string that was holding the paper around the rock.  
  
I'm watching you. I will never be blind when it comes to you.  
Silence fell again.  
What the hell does that mean? I'll never be blind when it comes to you?' I guess that's a way of saying whoever it is will always be watching.  
Guess so. Little cryptic isn't it?  
Doyle nodded his agreement and then looked back to the note.  
Who do you suppose the notes meant for? Me or you?  
It's your place sunshine.  
Yeah. But anyone watching would have seen you were here to.  
  
Do you think we ought to call this in? I mean, technically, we're CI5 agents now. This could mean a security leak.  
It's not gonna look good is it? Things like this happening before we even get our first assignment.  
Not the point. We don't know who this note was meant for. It could be a grudge against either one of us and as long as there's a chance we're being watched, Cowley's gotta know.  
  
They both jumped again as something else came flying through the broken window. Both men recognised the object as a grenade. Just as quickly, Bodie recognised it was a dude.  
All right mate, it's not live. He heard Doyle release a breath and grinned.  
Had me going too sunshine. Now can I call Cowley?  
I wasn't going to stop you the first time you asked.  
  
  
Neither of you have any idea who it may be?  
No sir.  
Cowley gave them both a long look.  
All right then. You're both new operatives so I'll give you a nice, easy assignment, finding out who it is whose toying with you like this. It may interest you to know that Brian received a phone call from someone who he thought was me ordering him to split you two up last week. I gave no such order.  
Do you mean someone impersonated you trying to get us split up on the assault course? Why?  
  
I'd imagine to ensure that one of you would have to watch the other fall from the rope. It didn't break, it was cut through almost all the way.  
That doesn't make sense. How could whoever it was ensure that one of us would use it?  
That should give you an insight in to the kind of person or maybe people you're dealing with Bodie. Now get going and don't forget, you're partners so you watch each other's back, not just your own.  
  
This comment seemed to be directed towards Bodie more that Doyle and both noticed it. Bodie grimaced while Doyle frowned slightly.  
Then they were gone and Cowley was left alone to wonder if he was making the biggest mistake of his career.  
  
  
Well, where to now?  
Bodie sighed in response and Doyle wisely refrained from asking for a better answer.  
How bout we just go right home huh? I mean we're not gonna learn much now are we? Every one with any sense is in bed, if not actually asleep.  
That raised a grin from Bodie and he looked over at Doyle.  
he asked, eyebrows raised.  
Home,' Doyle confirmed. A quick illegal U- turn later, the car was speeding towards Doyle's new CI5 listed flat.  
  
Despite their finely honed skills of observation, neither man noticed the nondescript grey car following after them.  
  
  
The next day saw Bodie waiting outside Doyle's flat, leaning on the buzzer.  
C'mon, c'mon. The Cow's expecting us in half an hour mate,  
he muttered to himself, ignoring the looks the passers-by threw him. Heaving a sigh, he decided to abandon the buzzer and instead ran up the fire escape, quickly covering the severn floors, and cursing Cowley all the way for putting Doyle on so high a floor. Finding the window open, he slipped inside, intending to surprise his partner. What he found was more horrifying than surprising.  
  
Doyle was slumped in the floor, covered in dried blood. Bruises were clearly visible through the layer of red that covered his face, neck and bare chest. By the side of him was laying a knife, the wicked looking blade glinting in the dim light, smears of blood still present. Bodie stood frozen for a second or two, then ran across the small living room as fast as he could.  
  
His fingers flew to Doyle's neck where he found his pulse, slow and slightly unsteady, but definitely there. A sigh of relief flew past his lips before he regained his composure and thought to use the phone.   
It wasn't until he heard the sirens in the distance that Bodie thought of calling Cowley. Looking back at the too pale face of his partner, Bodie changed his mind. Cowley could wait, seeing his partner on his way to the hospital was much more important.  
  
Cowley was waiting for him at the hospital. Bodie walked past him, intent on following the stretcher carrying Doyle. It wasn't until he was stopped by a doctor that he turned back and saw Cowley.  
  
I'm informed of all emergency calls that are issued from any operatives flat as a matter of procedure. When I was told what had happened, I came straight here.  
What did happen?  
  
Well all I know is that I went in to Doyle's flat and found him like that, Bodie yelled angrily, rage burning in his eyes.  
Calm down Bodie! I don't know what happened any more than you do, and I want to know. I want you, and Doyle when he can, to get back on the streets. Live there if you have to but I want whoever did this found, is that clear?  
  
Bodie only nodded, although it was obvious he appreciated the ring of true concern that he heard in Cowley's voice.  
Have you any idea how long he'll be in there?   
Bodie's head shook this time.  
It looked pretty bad, but I don't know for sure. There's no reason to believe all the blood was his is there? I find it hard to believe Doyle would just stand there and let someone drive a knife in to him. There was a lot of bruising on his knuckles too. I'm willing to bet he made whoever it was sorry.  
Aye, he probably did.  
  
No further conversation passed between the two of them. Cowley sat and watched Bodie pace round the room, then sat in silence when Bodie finally collapsed in a chair, lifting his head to watch when Bodie started pacing again. It was almost two hours later when a nurse came out to speak to them.  
Major Cowley? Mr. Bodie? Mr. Doyle is awake now if you'd like to go through and see him.  
  
Bodie paused just long enough to say a hurried thank you before practically running through the door. Cowley stayed to talk with the nurse.  
How bad is he?  
Not all that bad considering. None of the bruising is too sever, it'll be faded in a few days. There are only two cuts, both deep but neither serious. We can't say for sure of course, but it's a safe guess a fair bit of the blood wasn't his. The worst of the bruising seems to be on his hands. I'm guessing that he fought like hell agaisnt whoever it was who attacked him.  
  
Cowley smiled.  
From what I know about him, that seems just about right. If you'll excuse me miss, I think I'd better go and speak to him. With a nod and a perfunctory smile, the nurse walked away down a corridor, and Cowley walked in to Doyle's room, the tension in his shoulders belying the casualness of his walk.  
  
Sir. Good to see you.  
You too Doyle. The nurse tells me they think a lot of the blood on you wasn't yours. And that your hands show the worst bruising, with a somewhat furious fist fight. Is that true?  
Yes sir. Whoever it was came through my window. They threw a knife at me, I threw my fist at them. Caught them in the face with my first blow. I don't think I broke anything, but that's probably where the blood came from. I could see it soaking the mask they wore.  
  
  
Both Bodie and Cowley exclaimed at this news.  
I had been hoping you could give a description.  
About 6 foot tall, dark brown hair, blue eyes, medium build, bad aim, lousy fighter after a few blows.  
Bodie snickered at the off the cuff description, but Cowley looked thoughtful.  
You know, he said, turning to leave, the first part sounds a little like you Bodie.  
  
Doyle's laughter echoed through the room and followed Cowley down the hall. Bodie was indignant.  
Like I'd do a thing like this, he growled angrily.  
Bodie calm down. He was just joking, shaking us up to get us to think about who it could be. Now, who do we know, who looks just like you?   
  
The last part of this proved to much for Doyle and he sank back against the pillow, laughter shaking his chest and shoulders. Bodie threw him an injured glance, and was dismayed to find it only made the laughter louder.  
  
All right, so we know it wasn't me, and it's a fair bet that it wasn't you. It couldn't have been Cowley because he doesn't have brown hair or blue eyes. So who could it have been?  
  
Both laughed at that, but quickly sobered when they remembered where they were, and why they were there.  
  
You know, mused Bodie after a few minutes silence, It does ring a bell.  
The description?  
Yeah. Blue eyes, brown hair, 6 foot.  
Could be a lot of people.  
It was the last part. What was it, bad aim, lousy fighter after a few blows?  
That's right.  
  
Bodie sighed.  
I can't place it. I know it, but I can't place it. Talk me through Ray.  
Looks a little like you in build and eye colour. Has a bed aim and can't handle more than a few blows before he starts struggling.  
  
That's it!  
Bodie jumped out of his chair.  
The day before you showed up at the training I spared with a guy called King. He was all right at first but after just a couple minutes he stated getting out of his depth. I threw him, he hurt his shoulder, the next day you show up and take his place on the course.  
  
He wanted to leave.  
So? Just because he got away from Macklin doesn't mean he can't be cracked.  
So why Doyle?  
Both men jumped as Cowley walked back in to the room.  
I was listening outside and I think you may be on to something. I've ordered a check on King, but why Doyle?  
  
He blames Bodie, said Doyle suddenly. Bodie beat him in that fight and hurt him. He calls you to say he thinks he ought to quit and you agree. He must have seen us working together, maybe he came to talk to Macklin about rejoining the course or something, sees you've already filled his position on the course and snaps.  
  
Both Bodie and Cowley stared at Doyle.  
He want's to get to Bodie but isn't sure he can beat him. He figures he can beat me and get to Bodie at the same time. Or maybe the rope was meant for Bodie and he changed his mind after he heard about what happened, either way, it makes sense.  
  
Bodie reached over and ruffled Doyle's curls.  
I bet you didn't have a bad guy left on your patch by the time you left the Met.  
Doyle pushed his hand away and scowled, but it was obvious he was pleased by the comment. Cowley had walked out of the room and they could hear him issuing orders to have King arrested.  
  
Barely 2 minutes later, two men walked in to the room, dragging King along them.  
He was waiting just outside sir. We found this in his car.  
The man held up a gun and Bodie took an unconscious step closer to Doyle.  
  
Why did you do it lad? Cowley asked, in a sympathetic tone.  
To get back at him, King raged, lunging towards Bodie. I should be in CI5, not this ex- copper. It's his fault. He made Macklin think couldn't handle it, practically forced me out of the training. I set the rope hoping it would get him, then when I saw him fall apart when this guy got hurt, I figured I could kill two birds with one stone.  
  
King sagged against his captors and started crying softly.  
It should be me, not him. I want to kill him. As soon as I kill him I'll be better again.  
Cowley gestured and the two men pulled King out of the room. The three could hear him begin to rant again as he was taken down the corridor.  
  
I never knew anyone could like the training that much.  
Shut up Bodie, came the response from the other two.  
  
It didn't take long for Cowley to find another nice, easy' assignment for Bodie and Doyle. A man was threatening to poison the water supply for London.  
Nice to know ours aren't the only lives on this line this time isn't it? asked Bodie as he steered the car away from the curb and shortened the lives of several of his fellow drivers.  
  
Doyle didn't answer, he didn't need to. Bodie knew what his response would be anyway. The close affinity between them, far from annoying their boss, instead convinced him that he hadn't made a mistake by putting two rookies together, and raised his hopes for a team who could cut through the tape that the people he really wanted his organisation to go after put up to protect themselves. A team who wouldn't let political weight prevent them from hauling the person in.   
  
A team that would be his best.


End file.
